Coming Out
by B100-Lips
Summary: Trevor and Darren have been keeping a little secret from the rest of the troop. How will they react when they overhear? Trevor/Darren WKUK slash One-shot


He pressed the smaller man forcefully against the wall, holding him there with his hips and binding his hands together above his head with his own shirt. The shorter of the two panted heavily, eyes glazed over with lust as he stared passionately up at the other, his blonde fringe falling into and obstructing his vision, hair askew. The taller brunette ran his free hand down the other's chest before leaning his face closer to the blonde's, their lips only centimeters apart.

"T-Trevor, aren't we supposed to be….rehearsing a skit right now…?" Darren's words came out in a huff, his body involuntarily arching into the brunette's touch.

"Well, would you rather be rehearsing then?" Trevor asked teasingly, his hair falling about his face, a smirk on his lips. His eyes darted back and forth between Darren's eyes and lips before casting a seductive glance downward.

"No, no, GOD no. I just…w-won't the others be wondering…what we're doing?" Darren managed between mewls of longing, his high pitched voice matching his submissive expression and position. The blonde's cheeks blushed a rose red in embarrassment and excitement, his lips so close to those he craved.

"Even if they find us…what are they going to do about it?" Trevor was muttering seductively, his lips a breath away from Darren's.

"What i-if they kick us out of the t-troop?" Trevor pressed his clothed erection slightly against Darren's, eliciting a soft moan from the other's lips.

"They won't do that. If they do it won't matter. We'll find new jobs, and with the sounds you're making…you'd be a shoe in for porn." With those words, the brunette leaned in, closing the distance between their lips. A gasp slipped through fuller, pinker lips as the submissive teen pressed into the kiss slightly. Trevor pressed his body closer to the lithe boy beneath him, biting the boy's lip to ask for entrance. The offending lips parted, and tongues mingled, moans escaping the smaller boy's lips. The kiss deepened, Trevor's hips thrusting into Darren's forcefully, his hand resting on a smooth protruding hipbone.

"Mhhhmmm….Hahhh…Trev…!" Darren moaned passionately into the taller man's mouth, pressing himself readily against him. Trevor smirked and continued to pleasure the slighter man, rubbing his hipbone affectionately with his thumb. He broke their lips apart, trailing kisses and nibbles along his jaw then biting sensually on Darren's earlobe.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you…" He whispered seductively before running the tip of his tongue along the rim of the blonde's ear, eliciting a gasp of satisfaction.

"Don't tease me!" Darren blushed profusely, hiding his face in the brunette's shoulder. Trevor chuckled; biting on the upper cartilage of the compliant boy's ear, his hand moving from Darren's to run down his chest lightly. He then began palming the tent in the smaller boy's pants, his mouth moving to suck on the junction of neck and collarbone.

"Hnnn…Ahhhhgg..!" Darren bit back loud moans, his hips thrusting forward despite his want to control himself. The taller man was visibly amused by his reaction, his smirk widening against his neck. Trevor then nibbled on the juncture, moving his hand from the man's crotch to thrust himself against the boy's erection, and then moving his face up to level with Darren's. He then pressed their lips together evocatively, all the while maintaining eye contact. The blonde's light brown eyes were darkened with covetousness, half lidded. Darren moved his arms down to wrap around Trevor's neck, his hands still bound by his own shirt. They parted again, Darren biting back moans, all the while still maintaining eye contact.

"What do you want me to do to you, Darren?" Trevor asked again, his eyes twinkling impishly.

"Nnngg…hahhh…Please, Trevor…" Darren moaned, piercing down on his lower lip again. Trevor was still thrusting himself against the smaller man.

"Please what? Do you want me to stop? Hmm?" He had stirred closer so their lips were scarcely apart.

"No, please, just….Nnnnhhh….I w-want you inside me!" He threw his face into the crook of Trevor's neck, partially to hide his blush and also out of contentment. The taller man smirked again.

"It would be my pleasure…" He whispered seductively into the blonde's ear, and then moved one of his hands behind Darren, squeezing his firm arse.

"Mmmmhh!" Their lips met again, Trevor's hands now working on the smaller man's zipper. Once the zipper was undone, he wormed his hands within of the blonde's pants, fondling his engorged member.

"Before I get to that though, let's have a little fun." Trevor grinned at his prey before sinking to his knees. He tugged at the other's jeans until they fell around his ankles, soon followed by his brightly colored boxers. He then proceeded to stroke the now unclothed erection softly.

"T-Trevor! Mhhhmmmm…!" Another moan threatened to escape the blonde's mouth, his teeth holding strong on his lower lip, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure. He was perturbed by the brunette's ability to remain calm.

"Why don't you scream for me, Dare? I wanna hear you moan…" Trevor punctuated his sentence with a long lick along the underside of Darren's throbbing cock. The blonde gasped loudly and bit his lip to hold back an exceptionally erotic moan.

"Tre-mmmhhh-v-vor! What i-if they hear us? Hahnnn…." He managed amid gasps and quiet moans of gratification. Trevor swirled his tongue around the head of Darren's erection and began to respond.

"I want them to hear us. I want them all to know you're mine, Darren, especially Zach. I've seen the way he looks at you..." He began placing delicate kisses along the length of his lover's dick, stroking the base with his fingers.

"B-but Tre-Ahhhhnnnn…mmmmmhhhuhhggggnnn…." The blonde was quickly losing his ability to control himself, his teeth loosening on his lower lip more and more. Trevor continued to hearten the boy's quiet moans, increasing in speed and pressure with each reaction.

"Let me hear you, babe. It's okay; I want to hear what I'm doing to you…" Trevor looked up at him deviously from under a long dark fringe, his eyes dark with desire. Darren met his gaze and abruptly lost control.

"Hahhhnnn! Nnnnnnggg...I'm g-gonna-!" Darren was cut off when Trevor suddenly pulled away from his crotch, standing to engage the blonde's lips with his own and concurrently swallowing the erotic moan. The two broke apart shortly, Darren panting and Trevor smirking.

"I don't want you cumming just yet…" The brunette brought a hand up to the petite man's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb tenderly. The blonde looked up at him with bedroom eyes, his lips parted and discolored from excessive kissing, his face slightly flushed, and his hair in disarray. He was the personification of debauchery, and Trevor couldn't be more contented.

"Please untie my shirt, Trev. I want to touch you properly…" Darren asked excitedly. The brunette obliged after a short bit of hesitation. With hands liberated, the smaller man seized either of Trevor's cheeks and pulled his face to his, meeting their lips in a fiery kiss. Trevor quickly took control of the passionate joining, placing one hand on the blonde's chin and the other about his waist. He then proceeded to dominate the make-out session, leaving Darren mewling and breathless in pleasure.

"Please, Trevor…" Darren gasped out, his head against the wall as he caught his breath. The taller of the two was also slightly out of breath, but much calmer.

"Please…what, Darren?" He asked mirthfully, a smile playing at his lips. The blonde moved his head from the wall to rest on Trevor's shoulder, and then progressed to press his lips to the brunette's neck.

"Please…take me." He murmured against the other's neck seductively before pulling away and placing a light kiss on the man's lips.

"No problem.." He responded keenly, and then began ridding himself of his clothes. Darren was already bare, and therefore was able to simply enjoy the show. Upon disrobing himself, Trevor pressed three fingers to the blonde's lips.

"Suck." He stated plainly, implying that the smaller man should suck on the given fingers. The blonde tentatively took the digits into his tepid mouth, coating them evenly with saliva. The brunette then pulled them from his mouth and asked his lover to turn about and support himself against the wall. Darren did so, making sure to broaden his legs and push out his ass. Smirking, Trevor began the process of preparing his lover.

He used his thumbs to spread the cheeks of the other's firm, curved ass apart, and then proceeded to slowly ease one finger into the virgin opening. Darren gasped in surprise and minor pain at the unfamiliarity of intrusion. His displeasure was quickly alleviated by a comforting kiss on the back of his neck and an adoring stroke on his hip. After working the single digit about the hole, he began easing a second finger inside, pausing for the submissive blonde to get accustomed to the feeling before scissoring the two fingers and working them in and out of the ass. Finally, he added the third finger, stretching and working the hole meticulously. By this time, Darren was moaning and pushing himself back onto the fingers. Trevor then pulled the obtrusive digits from the other's arse, eliciting a slight whimper from the fair-haired man in doing so.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Darren?" Trevor asked his lover apprehensively. They'd never actually gone this far before, and he didn't want to force him.

"Yes, I'm positive. I want you so much…please Trevor." Darren responded with a fusion of love and lust. The brunette ran a hand along his mate's arm before positioning himself at his entrance. He then leaned forward to place a kiss on his neck, simultaneously pushing himself into the opening.

"Ahhhhh!" Darren's eyes shot open at the foreign stretching of his fissure, his nails digging into the wall before him. He then bit down on his lower lip to distract himself from the pain.

"Gghhh…D-do you want me to stop?" Trevor asked worriedly, trying to hold back the palpable pleasure in his voice.

"N-no, please…Just give me a minute t-to adjust…" Darren gasped out, slight uneasiness evident. The brunette remained still for a while, waiting for some sort of signal to move. He waited for what felt like an eternity before Darren finally gave consent, groaning out a quiet, 'm-move'.

Trevor pulled almost entirely out, and then leisurely pushed himself back in. He, in an out of character moment of pleasure, was reduced to biting his lip to keep from moaning, not out of embarrassment but for fear he may not hear the moans his lover might make. His hands were gripped gently on the blonde's hipbones, said blonde still bracing himself against the wall. The pain was gradually vanishing, making way for the oddly pleasant sensation of being filled. Suddenly, the brunette hit a bundle of nerves deep inside the flaxen haired boy, causing a wave of inexpressible pleasure to overtake him.

"Ahhhhahhhnnn! Trevor!" Darren shouted out in rapture, his back arching slightly into the thrust. Trevor smiled, pulling almost out and thrusting back in, aiming for that spot again. He began driving in harder, hitting his lover's prostate repetitively.

"Ohhhh yesss! Nhhhaaahhhnnn!" The blonde was moaning wantonly; back vaulted, elbows bent, legs spread, and head torn between slumping in pleasure and falling backward in ecstasy. If he was debauchery before, he'd be unadulterated degeneracy now. His hole was slick with a mix of precum, saliva, and sweat; their joining making an erotic wet slapping noise that seemed to echo in conjunction with gratuitous moaning. The pair would unquestionably be heard throughout the entirety of the flat, the other actors in turn most confidently being made aware of their relationship.

"Ahh hah ahh nnnhhh ahhhh! Trevor!" Darren shouted out in pleasure as he released himself against the wall.

"Mmmhhh Darren!" Trevor came soon after, moaning much more quietly before collapsing against his lover, Darren in turn declining to his knees leaving the two in a heap on the floor. They lay there, gasping for air for a few moments so as to catch their breath before separating so as to redress. They then sat down together, leaning against the wall. As the two sat in respite, the reality of their exploit sunk in. The act of intercourse itself was not so hard to come to terms with as the amount of noise they made in the process of partaking in said intercourse, only being more so shocking when combined with the knowledge that there were other tenants in the flat at the time. The two had just inadvertently come out to their best friends and coworkers whilst simultaneously admitting to a sexual relationship with each other. Having such realization post copulation was quite a buzz-kill.

"Shit! Oh shit, Trevor, what are we going to do? Everyone knows now!" Darren was panicking, his eyes wide in trepidation. He was gnawing his lower lip furiously, wringing his hands anxiously in his lap. Trevor, being the calmer of the two, looked into his lover's eyes reassuringly.

"We've known them forever, Dare. I can tell you right now, they're not going to care. They may pick on us and complain about the noise a bit, but they won't give a fuck that we're together. How many anti-homophobia skits have we done now? Come on." He took the slighter man's hands, rubbing them affectionately with his thumbs so as to calm him down. After a moment the blonde's fear seemed to be placated, his eyes softening and his lips giving way to a small smile.

"If you're sure, I won't worry. Either way, we should probably face the music." Daren tried to give a reassuring smile, knowing that, despite his words, Trevor was just as nervous as he was. With joined hands, the two stood, walking diffidently and fearfully towards the door. They cautiously exited the room, looking around for anyone in the immediate vicinity, but no one was in sight. Slightly hopeful, they made their way down stairs, searching for their trio of compatriots to give them the news officially. As they descended the stairs, the aforementioned friends came in to view. They were all seated on the couch normally, staring at the T.V. They almost thought that maybe they hadn't heard, but then they noticed the T.V. wasn't on. Trevor swallowed hard then spoke up, his hand clasped tightly around Darren's.

"G-guys?" He paused, staring at the backs of their heads. Gradually, ever so slowly, three heads turn, eyes wide, to stare at them incredulously.

"W-what did we just…hear?" Zach is the first to speak up, looking quite shocked, but not at all disgusted. Darren swallowed, stepping timidly behind his lover. Trevor mustered up all of his valor and spoke up.

"Well…actually…you see, Darren and I are…" He gazed back at his lover for vigor. "Darren and I are together. We're in love, we've been dating for a while now, actually, and…I didn't want you guys to find out by hearing our first time, bu—" He was cut off by Sam.

"Wait a second…that was your _first time_?" He looked amused. Trevor faltered a bit, tripping over his words.

"Uhh…well, yeah. I mean, we've only been together for a year or so—" He was once again cut off, this time by Timmy who was laughing.

"You've been together for a year and you're only _now_ fucking?" Timmy was laughing stridently, along with Sam who started about halfway through.

"Sh-shut up! He wanted to wait until we knew we loved each other!" Trevor defended himself, his face slightly discolored. Zach butted in.

"_He_ wanted to wait, meaning you tried before?" He was looking quite pleased by all of this, though not laughing obnoxiously like the other two.

"Well..._yeah_, I mean have you _seen_ him? My god, he's like a sexy little dork! Plus he's a total tease!" Darren smacked his back, moving around to glare at his partner.

"I am _not_ a tease!" He crossed his arms, leaning on one hip. Zach looked back and forth between the two, and then burst into laughter.

"Seriously, you're not a tease? What was _last night_? We made out, you got me all hot, you were fucking _moaning_, and then you just stop and leave! If _that's_ not teasing, I don't know what is." Trevor was smirking, but obviously a bit perturbed.

"I was getting carried away! I…I got _hard_ and I wasn't ready to go that far yet, okay." Darren looked embarrassed, and as he said that all of the laughter stopped. They were all staring fascinated at the unfolding argument.

"Well it's not like we hadn't blown each other at this point, babe. You could've at least given me a hand job, but you just clammed up!" Darren turned cherry, frowning, and then countered.

"I was scared that if we did anything, I wouldn't be able to control myself and we'd fuck before I was ready, you ass! I didn't want to regret my first time with you, because I fucking love you!" He was obviously not as livid as he sounded.

"I fucking love you too!" Trevor responded, also not as irate as he sounded, and the two quickly fixed at the lips, kissing each other fervently. The other three stared, eyes wide but powerless to look away.

"Dude…" Zach spoke up, still spellbound by the discomfited PDA he was witnessing. "…I have the _weirdest _boner right now…" The other two twisted to gape at him, eyes wide, as he hastily left to go up stairs.


End file.
